This invention relates generally to an electric immersion heater and particularly to an improved mounting flange for connecting the heater to a tank.
Immersion heaters of the type under consideration are used in conjunction with tanks made by different manufacturers. The tanks are typically cylindrical and include an annular mounting flange at the upper open end provided with a specific arrangement of mounting apertures receiving fasteners connecting the heater mounting flange to the tank. Some tank mounting flanges use a different number of fasteners than others and this presents a problem in that unless an adaptor of some kind is used an immersion heater must be provided with a special flange with mounting apertures matching the tank apertures.
The present immersion heater mounting flange solves this problem in a manner not revealed by the known prior art.